Wezwać mentalnie żyda z antykwariatu naprzeciwko
Nie było to trudne, gdyż żyd niemal natychmiast wyczuł darmowy bezpański przedmiot, leżący niewinnie na chodniku. Bezzwłocznie ruszył w twoim kierunku i z uwagą obejrzał. Spodziewałeś się, że chwyci cię niczym ksiądz ministranta, całkowicie przywłaszczając i wystawiając na sprzedaż, jednocześnie pozbawiając jakiejkolwiek wartości. Jednak był to błąd wyłącznie po twojej stronie, gdyż nie przestudiowałeś dość uważnie kultury żydów. Ze swojego spranego i poplamionego serdaka sprawnym ruchem wyciągnął foliowy worek i w całości upchnął tam twoje maślane ciało, nie przejmując się przy okazji zagarniętym piachem, a następnie skrupulatnie zasupłał. Chwilę odczekał na ofiarę, a w momencie, kiedy przechodził jakiś wiochacz z wojskowym plecakiem, ten upchnął mu podłe zawiniątko do środka, gdyż jak to prawdziwy żyd był niezwykle złośliwy, bezprecedensowo podły, bezczelnie chamski i tragicznie szkodliwy. Z niesamowitej uciechy podskakiwał tak bardzo, że w głowie rozbrzmiewało ci "trelemorele, trelemorele", mimo iż tego nie wypowiadał. Wiedział, że jest bezkarny, gdyż nawet jeśli ten by się zorientował, oskarżyłby go o holokaust i prześladowanie. Niespodziewanie zza rogu wystrzeliła Apaczka, rozejrzała się wściekle, zauważyła tłustą plamę na chodniku i uradowanego żyda i natychmiast chwyciła go za gardziel. Piszcząc i wyrywając się niczym piskorz, oskarżył ją o holokaust i prześladowania, lecz ta jako indianka bez wahania zbiła argument, kontrując holokaustem i prześladowaniami. Zanim zobaczyłeś rozstrzygnięcie walki, zniknęli za rogiem. Czyżbyś miał skończyć jak to legendarne Masło Irlandzkie, o którym to każdy słyszał? Leżałeś upchnięty między słoikami z kapustą a wykwintnymi parówkami w cieście francuskim, przy każdym kroku obijając się o ołowiany zużyty półmisek. Wsiedliście do autobusu nr. 17. Przed zajęciem miejsca, dziwoląg zaczął witać się z każdym z osobna, podając dłoń, niemal doprowadzając do katastrofy podczas powitania z kierowcą. Ludzie byli zbyt skonsternowani i zaskoczeni, żeby zareagować inaczej niż poprzez podanie dłoni. W końcu zajęliście ostatnie wolne miejsce siedzące. Znajdowało się obok wyłysiałego nastolatka, który miał podłączoną kroplówkę, zwisającą z uchwytu pod sufitem. Mogę tu usiąść? - ''zapytał się wiochacz ''Tak, możesz - ''odpowiedział drugi wiochacz z głową nadmuchaną jak helowy balon ''Czemu jesteś łysy? - ''zapytał ten, od którego czuć było niespieralną woń świńskiego łajna, którą tylko minimalnie kamuflowały detergenty ''Bo mam raka - ''odpowiedział ten z marmurowatą twarzą, jakby śmierć zaglądała przez jego rybioniebieskie oczy ''I nie siedzisz w izolatce? - ''zapytał ten ze zgrabiałymi i na zawsze zabrudzonymi czarną ziemią łapami ''Nie - ''odpowiedział scharłaczony pasażer, który mógłby uchodzić za łysą pindę. Z łysymi zawsze jest ten problem z rozpoznaniem. ''Mój wuj miał raka. Zmarł - ''podzielił się informacją ten, którego wielki jamochłon zajmował całą dolną część twarzy ''Przykro mi - ''przyznał ten, na którym nawet najwęższe ciuchy wisiały jak na wieszaku ''Przed śmiercią niesamowicie cierpiał, chciał się zabić, sami się zastanawialiśmy się czy go nie dobić tak jak krowę, która też miała raka - ''dodał ten z wrodzonym wielkim zakolem na głowie sięgającym połowy czaszki ''I dobiliście go? - ''dopytał się ten rażący promieniami po terapii wszystkich wokół ''Nie, krowy zerwały pastuch i trzeba było je zgonić - ''wyjaśnił ten zaciągający po rusku, co dopiero zauważyłeś - ''Jestem Sasza Kalojszy Witaj Saszo, jestem Rakowiec - ''przedstawił się ten, którego dni są już policzone ''Gdzie się wybierasz Rakowcu? - ''zapytał się Sasza Kalojszy ''Po tym, jak wypisałem się z onkologii, ruszyłem w onkorejs, a następnie wziąłem udział w onkoigrzyskach. Teraz czas spróbować czegoś innego - ''zwierzył się Rakowiec Glaca ''Wybierasz się na onkointegracje? - ''zastanowił się ruski Sasza ''Nie, chcę wstąpić do armii '' ''To dokładnie jak ja! Mają tam onkooddziały? Nie, nie mają A więc onkoarmii? Nie, do zwykłej armii! Onkozastęp? Nie, żaden onkozastęp, żadna onkoarmia, żaden onkooddział! Zwykła najzwyklejsza armia! Ha! To może zostaniemy towarzyszami broni, nawet jeśli na krótko! Czytasz tę onkogazetę? Chciałbym pożyczyć Na miłość boską, przestań dodawać przedrostek onko do wszystkiego! To jest zwykła gazeta do cholery! Nie zwykła, Olsztyńska! - ''zakrzyknęła jakaś prukwa z tyłu, stała czytelniczka ''No więc? Mogę? Masz! Plik:Gazeta1.jpg Chwilę później zadzwonił telefon do Saszy Halu? Da, tu Saszka... Niet, czekaju w tramwaju. Matronu, przestanie do mnie wydryndywać, bo ja tu gadam z kumotami! Da, nie pagibł żem jeszcze. Dobra, naraz, ja tu sprawunki jeszcze załatwiu i wtedy dryndnę. Spasibu, salut. W końcu z głośników dobiegł komunikat z niezawodnych ust syntezatora mowy Ivona Ostatni przystanek - park Jakubowski, proszę opuścić pojazd. Ostatni przystanek - park Jakubowski, proszę opuścić pojazd. Niezwłocznie opuściliście pojazd wraz z kilkoma innymi pasażerami - kilkoma emerytami z reklamówkami zakisłego i skamieniałego chleba, którym obrzucą kaczki, kilka ciężarnych matek z mnogą liczbą już urodzonych bachorów, chętnie korzystających z nowopowstałych programów socjalnych oraz dziwną nastolatką w miętowych trampkach, dżinsach i niebieskiej bluzie z kapturem. Długo błądziliście w poszukiwaniu drogi na poligon, bezkutecznie pytając o drogę. Paszci ryj! Nie zdążymy na czas! - ''zaklął Sasza Kalojszy, spluwając przez ramię na znak wkurzenia ''Tylko nie to! Muszę dostać sterydy! - ''jojczał Rakowiec Glaca ''Musimy wybrać któryś ze szlaków! Ale który! Każdy może tam prowadzić! Ten krasny ma barwę krwi, tym iść powinniśmy. Co za wierutna bzdura! Głupi komuch jesteś i tyle! Czerwona armia ci we łbie i tylko zmarnujemy nasz uciekający czas! Oczywiście, w końcu ty coś o uciekającym czasie doskonale wiesz! To idź se tym krasnym szlakiem jak tak bardzo masz ochotę, ja pójdę zielonym! Jak kolor twoich zraczałych smarków? Dokładnie tym! I ruszyli osobnymi szlakami, lecz jak się okazało wspólną trasą, gdyż oba szlaki na tym odcinku były identyczne I co my teraz zrobimy, co za niedorzeczna sytuacja! Mogliśmy się tego spodziewać, w końcu to rekrutacja do doborowych oddziałów. Jak ktoś nie potrafi trafić w powszechnie znane miejsce, to i tak do niczego się nie nadaje. Przecież nie możemy przegrać już na samym początku! Co ja ci poradzę, sami tam nigdy nie trafimy. Musi być jakiś sposób! I wtedy niespodziewanie zza drzew wyjechała terenowa limuzyna, rozjeżdżająca każde napotkane zwierzę i taranująca każdą roślinę jaką spotkała na swej drodze. Dojeżdżając do was, ostro się zatrzymała i tylne drzwi stanęły otworem. Z głębi dobiegł gruby głos. Co tam chłopaki, zgubiliście się? '' ''No tak jakby... Wsiadajcie, podwiozę was. Z przyjemnością skorzystaliście z niespodziewanego ratunku. Witajcie, jestem Miron Pyśk, właściciel Pyśk Industries Co. z.o.o. spółka jawna, zajmująca się produkcją broni, pocisków i psich ubranek. Jadę właśnie na poligon, żeby przyjrzeć się tegorocznemu naborowi, który współfinansuję i zasiadam w zarządzie. '' ''To w wojsku istnieje zarząd prowadzony przez osoby z zewnątrz? - ''dociekliwie dopytywał się Sasza Kalojszy, na którego łypał z niesmakiem Miron, kiepsko to ukrywając, z powodu smrodu i błota jakie naniósł rekrut. Rakowiec był jeszcze bladszy niż zwykle i dziwnie zamilkł, nie można było jednoznacznie stwierdzić czy dostał jakiegoś ataku nowotworowego czy został onieśmielony przez nagłe spotkanie z kimś tak wysoko postawionym. ''Oczywiście, że w normalnych warunkach byłoby to absolutnie niemożliwe, ale mówimy tu o projekcie pilotażowym wyjątkowych oddziałów, na które zwyczajnie państwo samo w sobie nie mogłoby sobie pozwolić. Liczymy na wyjątkowych rekrutów... Przyspiesz trochę - ''wyjaśnił wzniośle Miron Pyśk, kierując ostatnie zdanie szeptem do kierowcy, nie mogąc znieść nowej fali smrodu (prawdopodobnie jeden ze słoików się odweklował) ''Czyli jak rozumiem nowi rekruci mogą oczekiwać noktowizorów prześwietlających ściany, karabinów z granatnikami i noży wtłaczających ciśnienie w ranę oraz pocisków podpalających? - ''drążył Sasza Kalojszy ''Na miłość boską, czegoś ty się naoglądał człowieku! Fakt, będą miały zastosowanie wysokojakościowe sprzęty, ale to nie cholerne sciencefiction! - ''napuszył się Miron - ''zresztą sami się niedługo przekonacie, o ile przejdziecie kwalifikacje. Swoją drogą poznajcie mojego syna, Wiktora, będzie jednym z rekrutów. Cześć Wiktor, jestem Sasza Kalojszy - ''wyrwał się z łapą pierwszy ''Cześć, jestem Rakowiec, miło cię poznać - ''sztywno ze stresu przedstawił się łysy rekrut ''Yyyy... cześć - ''wydukał zlękniony Wiktor, ukryty pomiędzy poduszkami w kącie kanapy ''Do cholery wyrodny bachorze, wykrzesałbyś choć odrobinę energii i przywitał porządnie z nowymi kolegami! Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem możesz mieć moje geny. Bezużyteczny bachor i tyle! Jak u skośnookich - będę musiał adoptować dorosłego chłopa, żeby mieć na kogo przepisać firmę po śmierci! A tak poza tym to mam nadzieję, że się zaprzyjaźnicie z moim synem i wyprowadzicie na prostą drogę... o ile to jest w ogóle możliwe w choć minimalnym stopniu. Wypijmy lampkę szampana, na znak nowej przyjaźni (która będzie istnieć o ile się dostaniecie), pijcie. W trakcie konwersacji dojechaliście na brudny teren poligonu, gdzie przebiegały kwalifikacje. Tak więc dojechaliśmy na miejsce, nie ociągajcie się tylko idźcie się odmeldować Tak zrobimy. Powodzenia Wiktor w kwalifikacjach! Chyba zaszło jakieś nieporozumienie, chyba jasnym jest, że mój syn nie będzie brał udziału w jakichś śmiesznych kwalifikacjach... - ''i zatrzasnął drzwi Pomimo długich kolejek, udało się wam w końcu odmeldować i zająć miejsca. Pierwszym etapem był test, wyjątkowo trudny i podchwytliwy, jak zapewniali starsi rekruci, których przydzielono do pilnowania. Ławki były wyjątkowo obdrapane jakby wyciągnięte z jakiegoś patologicznego gimnazjum, a krzesła tak niewygodne, że nawet karły narzekałyby na rwę kulszową po dłuższym posiedzeniu. Rozdano testy. Wyglądało to jak matura, a raczej tak jak sobie to wyobrażałeś, gdybyś pisał jedną. Sasza Kalojszy przystąpił do rozwiązywania. 1. Kto doprowadził do katastrofy Tupolewa *a) Putin *b) TuSSk *c) Komoruski *d) Wszyscy trzej Sasza zaznaczył D. 2. Kto przez ostatnie lata sabotował Polskę *a) Putin *b) TuSSk *c) Komoruski *d) Wszyscy trzej Sasza zaznaczył D. 3. Kto był odpowiedzialny za zamach 11. września *a) Putin *b) TuSSk *c) Komoruski *d) Wszyscy trzej Sasza dłuższy czas się zastanawiał, po czym zaznaczył D. Wtedy zza pleców dobiegł go szept ''Co w pierwszym? Nie wiem A co zaznaczyłeś? D! D? D! To też zaznaczę Jak chcesz Swoją drogą jestem Sebastian Ok! A w drugim co dałeś? D''! ''Spiszę! A w pytaniu "gdy masz wątpliwości czy strzelać" co zaznaczyłuś? Zaznaczyłem "pociągnij za spust zawsze gdy widzisz śniady kolor skóry" A w "która tortura jest najskuteczniejsza do wyciągania informacji od przeciwnika"? Zastanawiam się nad "pojmij jego rodzinę i obcinaj im palce" a "posmaruj słonym masłem pięty, przywiąż do słupa i wpuść kozy" W końcu wspólnymi siłami udało się im rozwiązać test i przystąpić do kolejnego etapu, którym był klasyczny tor przeszkód na czas, ale jak się okazało, drużynowy. Przydzielono Saszę Kalojszy do drużyny ze Zdunem Perepeczko, niskim i szlaufowatym wiochaczem pochodzącym z pobliskiej wsi, z wąskimi szczelinowatymi oczami, wiecznie i dogłębnie przetłuszczonymi włosami niczym pęki liny zawieszone w kuchni przemysłowej i niezwykle potężną protruzją żuchwy. Sprawiał wrażenie na wyjątkowo wątłego, ale przy okazji na pewno zwinnego i potrafiącego się wcisnąć w każdą szczelinę szczura. Oraz z Kalvinem Klajnusem, jak się przedstawiał - polakiem, choć wyraziste żółtoczarne okulary Rodenstock, modne i wyjątkowe glance, a także zegarek Uhrenfabrik Junghans, czy też szwabskie naleciałości językowe przekonywały, że było inaczej. Wydawał się wyjątkowo niezgrabny i niezbyt użyteczny, ale wszystko robił z wyższością, tak jakby to od urodzenia wychowywał się w rygorystycznym obozie wojskowym, za czym niestety nie szły umiejętności. Ten z kolei miał potężną retruzję żuchwy i gruby płócienny pas ze sprzączką z wroną zapięty na pępku oraz jeszcze większe zakola niż Sasza. To kto zostanie liderem naszej drużyny? Ja żem tu przylazł tylko dostać się do armii jako wojak, nie planuję żem komanderować - ''wyznał Zdun Perepeczko ''Da, to tak jak i ja! Też mi coś, żałosne larwy i schlampy! Jak można być tak bez die kręgosłupa, żaden nie weźmie na siebie odpowiedzialności! Zatem to ja zostanę komanndantem! - ''wściekł się Kalvin Klajnus ''Jak se tam chceta, mi tam wszystko jedno, byleby przeleźć ten tor. Dzięki niesamowicie zaawansowanej niemieckiej taktyce i strategii, udało się wam uzyskać sporą przewagę. Kalvin zarządził wykopanie licznych wilczych dołów, z czym z niebywałą szybkością, związaną z doświadczeniem w kopaniu, poradził sobie Zdun. W liny do wspinaczki szwabski strateg wtarł tłuste włosy wieśniaka, a do błota, w którym wszyscy się czołgają, wylał kilka słoików Saszy, tworząc toksycznie cuchnącą berbeluchę. Jedyną godną uwagi drużyną przeciwną była ta Rakowca. Przewodził im John P. Carcass, wyjątkowo generyczny i nie wyróżniający się wyglądem amerykaniec, wyszczekujący rozkazy jakby naoglądał się za dużo niskojakościowych hollywoodzkich hitów. Rakowiec rozsypał za murem do wspinaczki garść zużytych igieł, a Robert Alienista, dziwoląg ze spłaszczoną lecz zadziwiająco długą głową, rzucał się na przeciwników, okładając ich w morderczym szale, eliminując raz po raz. Co zadziwiające, nie poruszał się zbyt szybko, natomiast w kontakcie z innym uczestnikiem reagował niesamowicie szybko. Pod dowódcem Kalvina Klajnusa udało się wam ukończyć tor w wystarczająco krótkim czasie, tym samym kończąc zmagania i pozytywnie zamykając kwalifikacje, czemu uważnie przyglądał się Miron Pyśk wraz z kilkoma innymi szychami. Jak was poinformowano, mieliście udać się do kortowskich koszar, gdzie dostaniecie przydziały i oprzyrządowanie. Aby zaoszczędzić, bezczelnie skorzystano z komunikacji miejskiej, w której zwiększono przepust ze względu na odbywającą się właśnie kortowiadę. Sasza usiadł obok jakiegoś potężnego bezkształtnego kloca, który miał obwisłe piersi, odstające zaczerwienione uszy jak pijak spod monopolowego, twarz gęsto porytą francą i sprawiający wrażenie wyjątkowego nudziarza. Cześć, jestem Sasza Kalojszy Witaj, jestem Paweł Oślo - ''powiedział kloc, drapiąc się po łokciu ''Daleko jeszcze do koszarów? W miarę. Wierzysz w Jezusa? Hmmm, da, ja chyba wierzu Jakie chyba?! Wierzysz czy nie? Dla pana nie ma chyba. Nie ważne, ty jakimś klechtą jesteś? Owszem, pełnię funkcję kapelana. I studiuję prawo! Jesteś za reformą sądownictwa czy przeciw? Ja ukrainiec jestem, nie obchodzi mnie to Ignorant! Nie ważne, głosuj za! W takim razie jesteś za aneksją Krymu czy przeciw? Nie no, ja ze wsi pochodzę, co mi za różnica czy Krymu będzie czy nie będzie Doprawdy czym ty się w ogóle interesujesz!? Nie ważne. Widziałeś tego mema? Nie oglądam memów Ale przecież są śmieszne! Męcząc się niesamowicie próbą rozmowy z tym chodzącym zestawem zasad i jedynie słusznych moralnych wyborów, w końcu dotarliście na teren jednostki wojskowej. Ponad stuletnie budowle złożone ze zniszconej popękanej cegły, burego betonu, w który wbito nieszczelne drewniane okna, i azbestu, powitały was zimnym chłodem. A cała niezajęta reszta wylana była asfaltem, nadwyraz dziurawym. Pomaszerowaliście na plac, gdzie czekało całe dowódctwo, wszyscy żołnierze z jednostki i orkiestra dęta. Na centralnym podeście zasiadał zarząd nowego pilotażowego naboru - Miron Pyśk, jakiś okrągły tłuscioch, który ruszył w kierunku mikrofonu oraz wylewny tłuścioch, wyrazisty weteran wielu wojen. Stały tam jeszcze 2 puste krzesła, najwidoczniej nie wszyscy byli obecni. Orkiestra zaczęła grać, a tłuścioch przemawiać. ''Jestem Generał Parówka, dowódca wszelkich sił lądowych i zwierzchnik wszystkich tu obecnych. Serdecznie, razem z zarządem, gratuluję wszystkim, którym udało się przejść przez nasze wyjątkowo wyśrubowane kwalifikacje. Wierzę, że jesto to wyraz waszych nadzwyczajnych umiejętności i woli walki za nasz kraj, za nasz naród, za nasze dziedzictwo! Czeka was wiele zmagań i nieprzewidywalnych misji. Poznajcie resztę zarządu. Major Yogi będzie zajmował się wami na co dzień, zarządzał treningiem i dbał o gotowość bojową. Nie myślcie sobie, że będzie się nad kimkolwiek litował, więc nie zadzierajcie z nim! Jest z nami także Miron Pyśk, nasz główny fundator. Będzie nadzorował wszelkie działania, wpływał na decyzje, a także to on zajmuje się zaopatrzeniem w sprzęt bojowy. Niestety kolejna dwójka jest dziś nieobecna, więcp przedstawie ich przy kolejnej okazji. Wkrótce wydamy wam sprzęt, przydzielimy do oddziałów, a także przekażemy informacje co do pierwszej waszej misji treningowej, oraz rozlokujemy w koszarach. A teraz, czołem żołnierze, ustawcie się w kolejki po oprzyrządowanie i udajcie w celu rozpakowania. '' Wszyscy ustawili się w kolejki niczym na stołówce podczas wydawania jakiejś wstrętnej burej potrawy, codziennie nazywanej jako inne danie. W koszach przygotowane były gotowe zestawy. Otrzymaliście noktowizory prześwietlające ściany, karabiny z granatnikami, noże wtłaczające ciśnienie do rany oraz pociski zapalające, a do tego komunikator, śpiwór, leżankę, namiot oraz psie ubranko z kapturem gratis. Jak wyczytaliście na listach rekrutacyjnych, Sasza Kalojszy został przydzielony do odziału Świński Zaklajster, bardzo się z tego ucieszył, gdyż był to najbardziej elitarny oddział w tym roku. Ruszył się rozpakować. W środku spotkał resztę nowego oddziału. Było sporo znanych twarzy: Rakowiec, Sebastian, Zdun, Kalvin, Wiktor Pyśk, Paweł, ale było też sporo nowych. Podczas wyjmowania rzeczy dostał szoku. Odnalazł cię! ''Co tam takiego masz? - ''spytał się Rakowiec ''Nie mam pojęcia, pierwszy raz to widzu - ''wyjaśnił ''To może być dar od Dziadów, nie możesz tego wypieprzyć! - ''przeraził się Zdun Perepeczko ''Może matronu wsadziła mi na szczęście, nie wyrzucę - ''stwierdził, po czym przywiązał sobie worek z rozlanym masłem na szyi. W międzyczasie na pamiątkę padł pomysł zrobienia zdjęcia całego oddziału. thumb|400px|none Po chwili rozległ się jakiś dźwięk. Dźwięk komunikatora. thumb|400px|none Nie mając czasu na dobre zapoznanie się, musicie wyruszać na pierwszą misję treningową. Stare dziady